


Kink Drabbles

by DeathToAttentionSpans



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathToAttentionSpans/pseuds/DeathToAttentionSpans
Summary: Very kinky short stories, most probably involving wetlook in some capacity. Read if you want.Chapter 1 has some level of non-con.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fitz is the only staff on the Bus, until a visitor makes his way in and asserts his control.

Downtime was rare in SHIELD, and Fitz was damned if he wasn't going to enjoy it. Nobody was around, most of the team on a recon mission. He was in his usual checkered shirt and jeans, with a recent copy of a good tech magazine (the kind Skye always liked to 'borrow') and he was relaxed. Which meant that, of course, everything was about to go wrong. It all started with Ward walking in. He was in his usual crisp suit, but his walking seemed stilted and his eyes, not usually one to betray emotion, were wide and glaring. Fitz would say he looked scared but knowing Ward it looked more like outrage.

"If you are about to-" he started, before being yanked into a headlock by Ward. "What? What the-"

He was cut off again by a shushing noise coming from the next room. Despite all his efforts his mouth closed instantly, responding to an order his brain hadn't given. All was silent until a man Fitz didn't recognise walked in. He was dressed sharply in all purple and his dark brown hair was expertly groomed. He looked like a man with money, and Fitz didn't want to know how he earned it. 

"So this is SHIELD hmm?" he asked, despite fully knowing the answer, "It's amazing what you can find when you talk to the right people." He directed a look at Ward, whose eyes narrowed in a way that suggested revenge would be sweet. "Oh don't worry, I won't be here long. Just wanted to exert my control. Mark my territory, so to speak."

Fitz looked around, desperately pulling against Ward's iron grip. The man picked up on the panic and laughed, "Oh, you poor thing. I pity you really. Now, on your knees. Both of you."

Ward released his grip but Fitz still couldn't do anything but comply. Both of them fell to their knees, otherwise being fully upright. It was then that the man came closer and moved his hand towards his fly. That was when Fitz really started freaking out. The man's pants fell to his knees and he pulled his underwear down, revealing a semi-hard penis. "Oh don't worry." he laughed, "I'm not going to make you do that. No, I'm thinking of a much more...base desire."

He then started pissing, right on the two SHIELD team members. He began with Ward, and Fitz watched as the stream first hit his head, flattening his hair down piece by piece, before moving onto his face. It became a waterfall, running onto the floor with Ward unable to move to stop it. The man then focused on Ward's suit. The jacket became wet and shiny, whilst the white shirt was stained yellow and stuck to his abs, gaining a slight transparency.

Then it was Fitz' turn, and he closed his eyes, trying to ignore how the stream hit his hair before scattering over his face. He felt the warm wetness pervade a single spot on his shirt and spread to encompass the whole thing, before it hit his jeans. the heavy stream hit his crotch and soaked into his underwear, only compounding his need for the toilet, before soaking each leg. The worst part was the overwhelming smell though, the heavy scent of piss leaving Fitz feeling marked. He opened his eyes, thinking it was done, only to notice his captor had left his field of view. "Now delete the security footage you'll no doubt have and forget my face. Ciao."


End file.
